The Other Side of the Door
by Another Perspective
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. OneShot. SongFic. The Other Side of the Door by Taylor Swift. I had a fight with him. And I walked away. Why? I want him to chase after me. Rating for safety.


**Title: **The Other Side of the Door**  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Pairing: **Sasuke U./Sakura H.**  
Genre: **Romance/General**  
Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and the song. :D**  
Summary: **AU. SasuSaku. OneShot. SongFic. I had a fight with him. And I walked away. Why? I want him to chase after me.

_OneShot||SongFic_**  
The Other Side of the Door**  
By: Marin Stewart

_In the heat of the fight, I walked away_

_Ignoring words that you were saying,_

_Tryin' to make me stay._

--

"She was only a friend. How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Sasuke yelled.

_--_

_I said, "This time I've had enough."_

--

"You know what? Keep your lies to yourself. This time, I've had enough." I walked away. I opened the door and slammed it in front of his face. He knocked and knocked. I didn't answer.

My phone started to ring; again, I didn't answer. He continued knocking, I was crying.

"Sakura, come on! You're the only girl I'd ever date!" He said as he continued to knock.

--

_And you've called a hundred times,_

_But I'm not pickin' up._

_'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over._

_But if you look a little closer_

--

I cried. He never knew.

"Leave!" I said.

"Sakura, at least listen!"

"LEAVE." I cried harder.

--

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles; screaming, "I'm in love with you."_

_Wait there in the pourin' rain,_

_Come back for more._

_And don't you leave,_

_'Cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door._

_--_

"Hn." I heard him grunt. He stopped knocking. I cried harder, if possible.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" I punched my knees and hugged it afterwards. I continued to cry on my knees. I heard a thud. I guessed you leaned against my door sitting on the cold carpet like what I was doing.

--

_Me and my stupid pride_

_Sittin' here alone._

_Going through the photographs_

_Staring at the phone._

_--_

I looked around my room. It was filled with our pictures. I had constantly looked at the phone. I took it and looked over the gallery. I saw pictures of Sasuke trying to hide his face from the camera, Sasuke holding my favorite ice scream, Sasuke smirking beside me, practically, everything we've been through.

--

_I keep going back over_

_The things we both said._

--

But then I said those words to him like I had no faith in him.

--

_And I remember the slammin' door,_

_And all the things that I misread._

_--_

I keep saying I understand, but I never tried to.

--

_Baby if you know everything,_

_Tell me why you couldn't see_

_That when I left I wanted you to_

_Chase after me?_

_Yeah_

_--_

You chased after me, yes. But what did I really want from the very start?

--

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles; screaming, "I'm in love with you."_

_Wait there in the pourin' rain,_

_Come back for more._

_--_

It was raining outside. I walked to my window and opened it. And there Sasuke was again. He was standing outside, soaking himself. I thought he was on the other side of the door?

--

_And don't you leave,_

_'Cause I know all I need_

_is on the other side of the door._

_--_

"God, Sakura! Can't you see? Here I am again, screaming at you. I'M FREAKIN' IN LOVE WITH YOU, Sak! NO ONE ELSE CAN MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY!" He shouted.

--

_And I, scream out the window,_

_"I, can't even look at you, I don't need you,"_

_But I do, I do, I do_

_See, there's nothing you can say_

_To make this right again, I mean it,_

_I mean it_

_What I mean is..._

--

"I don't need you Sasuke! You don't need me too! Just… LEAVE." I shouted back.

--

_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you_

_To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles; screaming, "I'm in love with you."_

_Wait there in the pourin' rain,_

_Come back for more._

_--_

He got the ladder and climbed up to my window.

--

_And don't you leave,_

_'Cause I know all I need_

_is on the other side of the door._

_--_

"Just leave! Please." I begged, but he continued to climb up.

_--_

_With your face and your beautiful eyes,_

_And the conversation,_

_With the little white lies._

_And the faded picture_

_Of a beautiful night_

_You carry me from your car_

_up the stairs_

_And I'm broke-down cryin'_

_--_

"No." He was in front of me. He cupped my cheek and tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"Please?"

--

_Wish we weren't this messed,_

_After everything in that little black dress_

_After everything, I must confess,_

_I need you_

--

Then he kissed me.

"You're a mess, but that's why I love you." He said. I punched him on his chest, but he remained balanced.

"Jerk." I said. "But that's why I _love_ you."

He smiled.

"I need you." I cried.

"I need you too." And we kissed.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, Marin here. Again. Yeah, uhm.. This is very random. Sigh. I just typed it with no plot and all, so yeah. Flame if you want, I don't really care, because I seriously understand. Totally, because remember? This is just RANDOM. Yeaaaah. Sooo....  
**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**-Marin Stewart is the Idiot. ;)  
**


End file.
